1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a female electrical contact member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention concerns a female electrical contact member of the type having means at one end for fixing it to one end of an electrical conductor extended by a smaller cross-section intermediate part provided with means for receiving a male member.
These members are generally housed in passages of an electrical connector.
It has been found that if the connectors are disposed in locations where they are subject to vibration, for example in the vicinity of the engine compartment of a vehicle, slight displacement of the male members relative to the female members occurs and that this slippage leads to corrosion of the contact members.
One proposal for remedying these drawbacks is to provide connectors in which the electrical contact members are assembled without play, which makes fabrication complex and costly and complicates use.
Another proposal is to insert between the parts of the connectors subject to vibration and the contact members an elastic part in which the female contact members are formed. A member of this kind is complex to make because the elastic part must be highly flexible whereas the parts in contact must be closed to assure a good electrical connection, so that a highly specific and costly material has to be used for the fabrication.
One aim of the present invention is to provide a female electrical contact member that remedies these various drawbacks.